Chemical
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Jules es su benefactor y a veces, por la forma en que lo hace sentir, la única droga que necesita. Slash. Jules/Elliot.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers para Hush, Hush por si no han leído el libro. Deberían, la verdad. Si les gustó Twilight (en algún punto de sus vidas) esté quizás les guste más.**  
**  
Slash. Eso significa, relación entre dos hombres de naturaleza más bien sexual. Si no se sienten cómodos aún pueden regresar.**

**Claim: Jules/Elliot**

**Summary:** _Jules es su benefactor y a veces, por la forma en que lo hace sentir, la única droga que necesita._

* * *

_Give me what I could never ask for, connect me, you could be my chemical now. Give me the drug you know I'm after, connect me and you could be my chemical._

_"Slow Chemical" - Finger 11_

**Chemical**

La mirada que le dirige es fría, calculadora, capaz de helar la sangre en las venas y hacer a cualquiera sentir pequeño, demasiado pequeño, como un insecto que merece ser aplastado.

La mirada que le dirige le hace saber que su 'amigo' es definitivamente no humano.

Pero hay algo en la forma en que sus ojos se cruzan que hacen que sea imposible no sentir lo contrario a lo que debería. Sangre hirviendo en las venas que hacen latir a su corazón de forma imposible, deseo reflejado en los ojos, la sequedad en la garganta y el cosquilleo placentero en el estómago.

El gemido que escapa su garganta cuando a su mente llega el inexplicable deseo de tocarlo.

De besarlo.

De hacer lo que sea. Enredar las manos en los mechones de cabello y atraerlo hacia él de forma que no haya un maldito espacio sin llenar entre ellos. De sentir la piel bajo su ropa y averiguar si en ese pecho firme aún late un corazón. De saber quien es en realidad Jules.

Y lo sabe, sabe que ese no es su verdadero nombre, sabe que ha vivido demasiados siglos en el mundo y sabe, intuye, sospecha, que es imposible matarlo. No le importa, sólo le importa lo que le provoca, el deseo sin diluir cuando lo mira a los ojos, tan fuerte, tan intenso que es como sentir el fuego ardiendo cerca, no puede ver nada que no sea a él, su figura alta, aparentemente callado cuando está junto a los demás. El rencor que arde en el fondo de sus irises antes de ser enmascarado por otros sentimientos que Elliot no puede comprender.

No, si los comprende, pero su mente sólo puede registrar el calor anormal que se extiende por su pecho cuando lo mira.

Y lo desea.

Joder, lo desea tanto que simplemente no es normal. Lo desea de forma que parece como si fuera la única droga capaz de calmarlo, de saciarlo.

Desea sentirlo, tocar la piel, arañar, morder, lamer. Desea sentirlo a su lado, en él, no le importa. El deseo sólo nubla su mente porque le gusta la imágen que ahora ve, arrodillado frente a él, haciendo lo que se pueda para satisfacerlo, sintiendo su cabello ser tirado mientras lo recorre con la lengua, con los dedos extrañamente temblorosos.

Lo escucha, traza los dedos por el rostro de rasgos finos y terribles. Alguien a quien no te conviene tener de enemigo. Alguien que tiene tanto tiempo que sabe como funciona el mundo, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos más pequeños.

Ya le ha probado su lealtad antes, por supuesto, por él mató a Kjirsten, por él volvería a matarla. Es el dinero, por supuesto, la sensación de sentirse importante y poder comprar lo que sea. Pero también es algo más.

El placer que se dispara en sus venas cuando siente los ojos de Jules apreciativos sobre su figura. Le prueba que es leal, que es útil. Le prueba que haría cualquier cosa por él. Daría su alma, si tuviera que hacerlo, aunque una parte de su cerebro le grita que en realidad eso está haciendo porque ha matado y no le importa.

El placer que le hace estar ahí, con él, gimiendo su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados y arqueando la espalda. Los ojos fríos brillan con lujuria y una sonrisa irónica se planta en sus labios. Siente los remanentes del orgasmo nublando su mente y espera antes de poder decir algo. Debe decirlo, después de todo es importante.

- Ella lo sabe.

Ella, se refiere a Nora Grey por supuesto, la chica a quien Elliot en lo personal encuentra como a cualquier otra chica, pero que parece significar mucho para Jules por la manera en que la observa. No, no como un alguien digno de valor sino como un _algo_. No el objetivo, sino el medio para alcanzarlo. Elliot ha visto al objetivo que Jules tiene en mente también, Patch. Con la ropa negra y la expresión misteriosa. El odio que brilla en sus ojos cuando lo escucha mencionar.

Por un segundo no dice nada. Evaluando como usar esa información. No le dirá nada sino hasta después pero a Elliot no le molesta, confía en él. Sería perfectamente capaz de dar su vida por él. Después de todo se lo debe.

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda - decide finalmente y le dedica una sonrisa fría cuando observa en los ojos de Elliot su plena disposición para hacer lo que sea.

Planean con cuidado basados en datos que le resultan convenientes y que le hacen reír con frío humor. Como si encontrara irónico que la destrucción de Patch se halle en la muerte de Nora, de quien se ha enamorado. Y si, si lo piensa bien hay mucha ironía en que dos polos tan aparentemente opuestos se hayan cruzado. Planean porque si bien Nora aún confía en Patch, hay cosas que la hacen dudar y eso está bien. Lástima que desconfíe más de él. Pero teniendo a Vee de su lado no hay tanto problema.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta sale de sus labios en un instante antes de que pueda detenerla. No penso demasiado en el asunto, sólo en que tenía curiosidad. Su 'amigo' lo observa un rato, estudiándolo bajo el agonizante peso de esos fríos ojos que posee antes de ignorarlo por completo.

No es hasta despues, luego de haberlo golpeado y dejarlo un poquito al borde del abismo que se inclina hacia él, con el asomo de una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Me llamo Chauncey Langeais.

Hay una cierta arrogancia en la forma en que susurra el nombre y se va, dejando a Elliot sumido en una naciente oscuridad que lo rodea, pero no le importa. No en realidad. Está bien así.

Porque Jules, Chauncey o como se llame ha sido su benefactor y muchas cosas más, le debe demasiado y si su muerte es una forma de pagar pues que así sea.


End file.
